


Too Close.

by dorbikash



Category: david dobrik - Fandom, vlog squad
Genre: BoyxBoy, Love, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorbikash/pseuds/dorbikash
Summary: Todd likes being close with people and his current obsession is David.





	Too Close.

  Todd is a person who loves contact, who enjoys being physically close to people and David is no exception. Recently Todd has been all over David in a platonic way. Always touching, always cuddling, always gravitating towards David. And David does not object, he finds comfort in Todd's behaviour and eventually he finds that he loves it too much. Loves it more than he should when Todd playfully touches him or when Todd rests his head on David's shoulder and stays close. David loves it so much and it begins to frighten him how much he relies on Todd to be there, to be close. David starts to become uncomfortable at Todd's touches that one would call intimate. He becomes uneasy and tense when Todd is too close as he knows how different the two boys feel about the affection, knows that it's not fair for himself to feel like this when Todd does not. David begins to avoid getting close to Todd, to cower away. Todd begins to notice that David is distancing himself. At first he is confused and then he becomes disappointed at how little they are together anymore. 

Todd decides he has had enough of David's unusual behaviour. One night they are all drinking at Todd and Jason's house, just a few close friends hanging out, which is one of the rare occasions that David has actually had a few drinks too.  
It's almost one in the morning and Todd's almost drunk and he is craving affection. Standing close or flinging his arm over anyone who is near him, but what he really wants is to be close to David, to be pressed up against his side and he is not sure why but he is going to make it happen. Todd sees David sitting on the sofa talking with Carly and Erin, so he makes his way towards him and slips down close next to him so their thighs are touching. David looks at him and gives him a lazy smile the alcohol clearly affecting him, before going back to the conversation. Todd takes this as a sign that it is okay to be close, so Todd manoeuvres his arm from between the two boys and lays it across David's back and holds his waist. David noticeably leans in to Todd's touch and they stay like that for just a moment, however it's not too long before David is fidgeting before making some excuse to leave and rushes himself through the door into the dark night. Carly and Erin give Todd a strange look as Todd frowns and decides to follow David.  
"What's wrong?" Todd asks as he finds David hunched over sitting on the edge of the patio, head in hands. David looks up at Todd quickly as he sits next to the younger man, and David looks stressed and upset. David stays quiet.  
"Have I done something?" Todd continues. David shakes his head,  
"No, Todd."  
"Why won't you let me near you? What's changed?" Todd stares intensely at David, trying to read him. David just shakes his head again and refuses to let himself look up at Todd, to give in and accept the friendship and love Todd is trying to give him. Todd lets out a frustrated sigh and lowers his voice.  
"Please David, I just miss you," his voice lowers again, "I need you."  
David finally looks up at him, his eyes glassy and droopy as he stares in confusion. He knows that to Todd their relationship is completely platonic and that no matter how many times Todd chose David to be close to that it would always be in a friendly way and until recently he thought he was okay with that, he wishes he was okay with that.  
"I'm sorry." David whispers as he shakes his head and looks away.  
"For what? Please talk to me, David." Todd rests a hand on David's shoulder and slides it across to his neck and leaves it there slowly rubbing his thumb back and forth across David's jaw. David stiffens a little and exhales a small sigh.  
"I can't. I'll wreck it all, wreck everything." He whispers and slightly nuzzles his head into Todd's hand. David realises what he's doing and abruptly pulls back.  
"I can't." He repeats, before standing up and attempting to leave. Todd stands too and catches David's hand as he attempts to brush past the older boy and disappear.  
"David," Todd sighs out and he claps tighter to the other boys hand, "talk to me, it's okay, it's safe." David is stuck looking straight forward suddenly unable to take his eyes off the dim light escaping from the house as Todd's face is turned towards David, almost close enough for the younger to feel his breath.  
"I can't." David made sure his voice is steady and stern, which is difficult seeing the situation he was in. He could not tell him how he felt, it would not end well.  
"Trust me." Todd's face was closer to David's now and he felt his breath brush across his cheek and he couldn't resist the urge to flutter his eyelids shut. David slowly turned his head as he opened his eyes and was now face to face with Todd.  
"It's you, it's this," he paused, "this means more to me than it ever will to you." David saw the realisation cross the other boys face. He did not say anything, neither of them said anything, and David realises what he's just admitted, what this now means for them and he cannot believe himself.  
"I'm sorry." David turns away and attempts to leave, but Todd does not release his grip from his hand and he is stuck in this awkward moment. David looks back up at him.  
"Todd," he almost whimpers, "please." But now Todd is starring at him so intensely, with so much emotion, he cannot tell what he sees but he suddenly does not want to leave quite like he did seconds ago. David does not realise he's gravitating towards the taller man until he stops, worried about his actions yet unable to take his eyes from Todd. However, it is Todd who diminishes the space between them, he connects their lips and both boys eyes close instantly. The kiss lasts just a moment, a simple peck that lingers just too long. David pulls back and looks to Todd who's eyes are still closed.  
"I shouldn't have done that." Todd says, opening his eyes a glancing at David's lips, then to his eyes one last time before stepping back completely.  
"I'm sorry." He says already on his way back inside. David stood there not sure what to do, he was in shock and decides to leave instantly, he speaks to no one and calls an Uber going straight home. He decides that is was what he wanted, Todd is what he wants. 

The following day David half expects Todd to contact him, to talk about what happened, to know where they stand with each other. It does not happen though, so David waits the whole day for him to come by or for him to FaceTime or even a simple message. It does not come, and he thinks about how they were both drinking but he knows Todd was not proper drunk, knows he was not affected by the alcohol as much as David thinks Todd is going to pretend to be. So David cries, he cries all evening because he is sensitive and alone and because he thought Todd would never string him along like he seems to be. He is glad it in Sunday, and for the first time in a long time he goes to sleep early, with a headache and exhausted from his break down. 

Monday afternoon David is in need of footage, so he goes to Jason. He knows Todd will be there and pretends that it will be okay, that it will all turn out fine.  
Todd acts as if nothing happened, he does not exactly acknowledge David however he is not directly ignoring him either. After getting footage, David becomes bold and decides tell Todd they need to talk, Todd just leads David to his bedroom. David closes the door, talking a deep breath before turning around and leaning against it. Todd sits on his bed and is unsure where to look, he does not speak so David starts.  
"Why are you ignoring me?" He makes sure his voice is steady.  
"I'm not." Todd does not meet his gaze.  
"Why did you kiss me?" David tried to be confident but gets nervous and begins fiddling with the sleeves on his hoodie.  
"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. " he finally glances at the boy leaning on the door.  
"I told you how I felt and then you kissed me," David voice is low now, "that's not fair." He frowns at the floor unable to stop fiddling.  
"I thought it was a drunk kiss, it didn't mean anything." Todd tries to defends himself. David's frown deepens and he wants to cry. He wishes this never happened.  
"It did to me." He feels a tear fall down his cheek and he hates how weak he is in this moment, he wants to not care but he cannot.  
"David," Todd stands and makes his way closer, "you don't like me, your just lonely and I give you more attention than anyone else in the way you crave it. I'm sorry I kissed you but we were drinking it wasn't a big deal we can just pretend nothing happened and go back to normal." He stares at David the entire time he speaks, and David knows he means it, knows Todd does not understand how much he has just hurt David, how much he actually wants Todd, wants his touches but he knows he can never have them how he wants. He knows Todd is just touchy with all his friends and David is not special, he is Todd friend, not even his best friend and he will never want David how he wants, how he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you did :)


End file.
